Malaka Kalashnikova
Malaka Kalashnikova '''(Russian: Малак Калашникова) (born: September 11, 1989; aged 30) is a recurring main character of Criminal Idol. She is Russian, and she is partners with a German-American detective from the Seattle Police Department, Nathaniel Owlson Walts. She lived in Russia until 2012 when she became a fugitive on-the-run. Appearance In her high school years, she typically wears her high school uniform, consisting of a navy blue sailor uniform with her black leggings, and white shoes. As of the beginning of the Criminal Idol, she wears a teal-colored hooded sweater, black skirt, black winter leggings, and dark green boots. She wears this during the cold winters in New York City but sometimes wore this while at Seattle during Criminal Idol. History Throughout her birth in September 1989, and over the years since she was born, she was constantly being abused by her father, and she was always being scolded harshly by her mother when she made small mistakes, even when during school. Her negative and harsh life was caused by a number of factors. Her family was into drugs, and her mother is a drug dealer, who she, along with her husband, was into drug trafficking business, and they often earned huge sums of money from other drug dealers working in drug dens, to which Malaka would always steal a small amount whether if she goes out to school. She was also being ridiculed and being bullied due to her family's unusually wealthy lifestyle that was influenced by drug business, and their family's involvement in trading, and the usage of drugs, consisting of methamphetamine, cocaine, heroin, and crack. When at school, she was being constantly framed for several incidents around the school caused by the school bullies who were tasked to remove her from school, and she was often defenseless, as no one was by her side, and she was constantly alone and anti-social, due to her trauma of her parents. This goes on until she was expelled in 1997, when she was a Grade 3 elementary student. She was then transferred to another school, and with support of her other friends (who were sympathetic about her abusive family), she was able to support herself and was able to get good grades, but despite her improved performances in her another school (and even when she became high school in 2001), her parents do not show any proudness, and neither her mother and father had shown any support to her. Despite this, she continued living happily while at school. December 17, 2003 incident Her first sign of a major downturn of her life is when she was waiting at a taxi stop on her way home on December 17th, when she encountered her father, who was drunk and was holding the wine bottle. He goes up to her and he tried to frantically hold her while saying that he loves her in Russian. Out of her fear of being sexually harassed and that her father wouldn't stop touching her because he was heavily intoxicated, she threw him off into the side towards the road, and unknown to her, the speeding car headed towards him and ran over, and the resulting accident led to both the driver and (inadvertently) her father's deaths. The next morning, upon her mother finding out about her husband's death, she verbally and physically attacks Malaka as she blamed her for causing her husband's death, calling Malaka a "murderer". Malaka was unable to convince her that she was about to be sexually harassed (to which she does so for self-defense) before she had enough and ran away from home, taking her old phone, her bag full of her personal belongings, and over 15 thousand rubles with her. Later years When she turned 16, she was alone in the streets of Saratov, hiding her faces to many people, fearing that someone might be looking for her. She was being mugged by a mugger armed with a machine pistol and lost almost all of her money that she got from her parents before she fled from her home. As she lay down in despair, she met Tyrian Kuznetsov, a lead secretary of the Federal Security Service, and after some tearful explanation of her events that affected her, he took her in, and the two moved to Moscow, where, by the age of 21, she joined the Federal Security Service to help with her foster father, along with assisting his men for intelligence-gathering and investigations, also while being an informant. She witnessed her first taste of action on June 2011, when the men have located the homicidal criminal who murdered the Russian military intelligence expert officer that night, and she rode along with the detective who led the investigation to witness the criminal being arrested by law enforcement. Since she is fond of Russian weaponry, she accepted the offer of another man who offered her shooting range practice, and by 2012, she had received a substantial pay as she did very well in her job with Kusnetsov, until on February 2012, she was drugged unconscious and as she woke up, she found herself on a snowy field, outside Moscow. As she walked into the capital on her way home, she heard news of a executive member of the Cabinet of Germany, Karl "Hendricks" Klingemann, was murdered at the hotel in Downtown Moscow, and the news press indicted Malaka Kalashnikova a murderer. Upon hearing this, by the time she went home, she received the phone call from Kuznetsov that he disowns her, before he angrily blamed her for the death of Karl Klingemann, even though she was drugged unconscious, and he hung up before Malaka could even explain that she denied any responsibilty. Feared that she will be arrested and charged for murder, she fled from her home again. This time, she had enough, and after hiding from the police for quite some time, she planned on leaving Russia, and decided to stay in the United States to make a peaceful and quiet life. She made a trek to the New York City, via a stowaway on a Antonov A-124 cargo flight bound for Paris. Once landed there, she met a Groupe ADP manager, Augustine Leonardo DuBois, who is a sympathizer of people who had a rough life, especially those living in Russia or in Ukraine. After some explanation, and that she told him that she wanted to fly to New York City, he fed her, and offered her a change of clothes, US dollar money, food, and medical supplies, along with her visa and passports, with her fake name being chosen as '''Tamiya Shuri Smith, which was suggested by one of Augustine's henchmen, which could distinguish from the Russian naming standards. Once she was ready for a flight to New York, she thanked Augustine and flew by an Airbus A380 bound for John F. Kennedy Airport. Some time after being granted asylum, she received work & residence visas on May 2012, and by then, she got a job as a hotdog vendor in Midtown Manhattan, and a part-time record seller in Lower West Side Manhattan. She bought a 3-star rented apartment at the Upper East Side Manhattan. In Criminal Idol, she temporarily lived in Nathaniel's house at Mt. Baker in Seattle, Washington. Criminal Idol Before Oct. 19, 2019 As the Blue Sky Girls were formed on October 12th, 2017, it was only known domestically in Japan, until by July 2018, they received widespread acclaim, and international recognition from several media critics. When they planned for the BSG's American debut in early 2019, rumors began to circulate around the social media, which Malaka was aware of, Category:Criminal Idol Characters